Mahora Murders
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Young women and girls have started turning up dead in extraordinary ways and some could only be done through magic. Who is doing this and why? Join Negi as well as the police and a special taskforce to find out who's behind the Mahora Murders.


**Mahora Murders**

Well I always wanted to do a dark story and here it is. Oh! I'm OC Merchant Kaien Kurayami and welcome to my darkest story possible. Be warned you will not be spared details...if I can describe it, I'm putting it in here. Also no character is safe. Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I own Mark Frey and Ghost Writer Orange-Kun owns Zachariah.

Chapter 1: Begin the Investigation

* * *

><p>It looked like another ordinary day at Mahora Gakuen but to believe that would be a lie. Though it was hushed the police force was at a crime scene. The crime could not have been more horrid. A young single woman's heart had exploded in her chest and burst through her ribcage decorating her white room with her own heart's blood where small chunks of the organ could be seen as well as on the pictures that lined her wall. To make matters worse this was the sixth odd murder that had happened at Mahora Academy's Academy City. Even though the police were doing their best to hide the fact that these murders had happened but rumor still traveled. Soon it reached the ears of one Kakizaki Misa who began to tell her class, 3-A, about the rumors one day.<p>

"Another stupid rumor?" Yukihiro Ayaka asked when she heard Misa. The cheerleader looked over at Ayaka earnestly.

"It's not Iinchou-san!" Misa said. "Six people have been killed and two of them were in very mysterious ways! One of them had her lungs turn to ice!" The other girls weren't paying attention except for the ever gullible Narutaki twins. The discussion continued for another ten minutes until the class's ten year old wizard teacher, Negi Springfield, walked in to start the lesson. However he was immediatly assaulted with questions on if he knew about the murders.

"Girls please!" Negi shouted trying to keep the class in line but no one listened until finally Ayaka silenced them. "I assure you that there are no murders going on. Even if by some chance there were murders I am sure that the police force could easily track down such a horrible person. The girls all seemed to visibly calm down and prepared for their lesson as Negi looked out the window hoping with all of his heart that the rumors of the murders were unfounded. Unknown to him there was an important person sitting in Konoe Konoemon's office. The person was a tall blond woman wearing brown heeled sandels, jeans, a white shirt, and tan jacket. At first glance a person would think this was Ayaka but a closer inspection would reveal that she looked slightly older and with very observant and mature eyes. This woman was Yukihiro Ayame, mother to Yukihiro Ayaka and once upon a time Japan's greatest detective who retired after the birth of her daughter. Ayame was aware of the murders and had come out of retirement and was finishing up part of her preliminary steps which was creating a taskforce. She knew that two of the members were arriving that day so she went to Mahora to ask about the other two members.

"I see. So you know about their acts?" Konoemon, the Headmaster of Mahora Gakuen, asked. Ayame responded with a slight nod.

"Yes I do. I met the both of them when they weren't acting." Ayame said. "I am surprised they are only in middle school."

"I know but they have told me they only want to have a normal school experience but I guess you need them?"

"I do indeed. Please tell them to meet me here if they wish to be of assistance." Ayame said handing Konoemon a note. "Tell them they do not have to come and they are free to take part ot not." Ayame stood up and started towards the door. "Also tell them that there are two ohers who have agreed to join." And with that Ayame left. The Headmaster sighed before looking out the window.

"To think that something like a seriel killer is plauging this academy." Konoemon then sent an assistant to go and fetch the two students that he had benn discussing with Ayame about. When the day had ended, Miyazaki Nodoka and Ayase Yue rushed over to Library Island in order to start their shifts as student librarians. It seemed like it would be a normal day except that they soon spied a six foot tall, gingerheaded male with greenish blue eyes reading what appeared to be files. He wore black pants and a button up with a white t-shirt underneath. He appeared to be about twenty years old. The two student librarians looked at each other for a second before going back to work.

"So the murderer appears to like to kill its victims in gruesome and spectacular ways and they are all young females." The young man said to himself. "Lungs frozen into chuncks of ice, neck slit with the face cut open as if to disect it, Star of David cut into their chest with a knife at every point and in the center, hands nailed to a wall and raped repeatedly with a sharp object vaginally and raped with a sex toy anally, cut as if to be autopsied, and heart exploding from the victim's chest. Whoever this is, they are truely insane or have an exceptional love of theactrics."

Meanwhile at a cafe in the city, the Cheerleaders Kugamiya Madoka, Kakizaki Misa, and Shiina Sakurako were staring at another young man but out of want and not curiousity. This one had light brown hair with grey eyes that had dark circles under them and appeared to be five foot six. He wore black boots, jeans with large rips at the knees and frayed at the ends of the legs, and a black t-shirt with a white school unform blazer that had an emblem on the right sleeve that had 666 on it. He was on a small laptop typing furiously while drinking tea and eating cremefilled doughnuts.

"This is one very simple firewall." The computer using young man said. "3-2-1-and I am in. Okay copy the personnel files and set up my special little bug to let me back in instantly. Hello! What do we have here? Veritas Magica? Truth of Magic? Sounds like a game but let me see." The hacker clicked on the file and came to an enter password page. He then proceeded to start hacking the file only to come across the most advanced firewall he had ever seen. "Whatever this is they went to a lot of trouble to protect this information and I don't have the time to start on this right now." The hacker looked at his laptop's clock and sighed. "Well I better get going. Punctuality, my one weakness." THe hacker put his laptop to sleep before putting it into a messenger bag as he left never noticing the Cheerleaders' eyes following him.

Back at Mahora Gakuen, Negi had walked into Konoemon's office hoping that the old man could ease his worries. The old man looked at the young wizard, not noticing how cautious the other was. Soon Negi broke the silence. "Headmaster are the rumors of a serial killer true?" The young mage asked. To his surprise Konoemon nodded slowly but numbly.

"I am afraid they are Negi-kun." The Headmaster said. "Six young women have died horrendous deaths and two of them could only be done by magic." The revalation that two deaths were done by magic caused the young wizard to freeze. He couldn't believe that magic was being used for something that malicious seemed so wrong. "The police are investigating and a taskforce built of specialists in order to help stop them."

"Then I'll find them and join them!" Negi proclaimed. However Konoemon held up his hand.

"You will not. The taskforce will be made up of normal humans so they cannont learn about magic." Konoemon explained. "I'm sorry Negi-kun but it's out of my hands." Negi nodded in defeat. He wanted to help but he couldn't risk being exposed.

"I understand, Sir." Negi said but he didn't give up. Negi decided that he would take it on himself to perform his own investigation. He had no idea that the taskforce Konoemon had mentioned was meeting for the first time as he walked out of the office door to begin his own solo investigation. Over at the nearby Yukihiro mansion, Ayame was in a room that had dark walls and a dark red carpet that matched the curtains on the large wall window and all of the furniture was red with gold trim except the tables which were mahogan7y. Though the room was dimly lit it felt the most home like to the ex-detective. Soon the door opened and in walked Kasuga Misora and Izumi Ako from class 2-A.

"I see you came." Ayame said with a smile. Ako and Misora nodded. If any one saw them now they would be confused since Misora wasn't acting like her usual up beat self and Ako had a more cold and analyitcal look about her. "So I assume you've decided to join?"

"Yes." Ako said simply. "Whoever the murderer is they need to be stooped for the sake of everyone else." The door opened to reveal the young man from Library Island.

"I agree." The young man said. "Oh my name is Zachariah Embalsamador. Nice to meet you. Isn't there supposed to be one more?"

"Yes there is." Ayame said taking her cell out to call the final member. When she pushed talk on his number everyone heard Kasane Territory and turned to see the hacker from the cafe hold up his cell and turn off his ringer. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago." The hacker replied. "Oh yeah the name's Mark Frey, member of Hacker's Paradice." The revelation made the others except Ayame step back. "I love how people are always freaked out by that." Mark said looking through the profiles he hacked into previously.

"You're a member of the notorious Hacker's Paradise?" Misora asked. "But I thought they only let the greatest hackers in the world join?" Mark smirked before he pulled up something.

"And I thought nuns had better grades than this Misora-san." Mark said showing her 3-A's gradebook and her with straight F's. "Think I'm not a good hacker now? I also have a way into your bank account and can easily transfer the funds where ever I want."

"You think you could transfer some money to my account?" Misora asked. Mark shrugged as he fixed Misora's grades.

"Only if I have a reason to." Mark said before turning to look at Ayame. "So boss lady what do we know?" Ayame looked down and sighed.

"Regretably we don't have too much information. The police don't want to share too much with us outsiders." Ayame said sadly. She put her head down until she heard something hit the table. She looked up and saw what looked like a lieutenant in the police force's badge with Mark's ID as a member of Special Investigations. "Where did you have this made?"

"Rule number one of Hacker's Paradise: never tell outsiders the names of other members." Mark said picking up the ID. "Now if you'll excuse me I have information to aquire." The others watched Mark leave for the police station. When Mark arrived and was confronted by a couple of uniforms all he did was show them his ID and they scattered since no one wants to deal with a lieutenant in street clothes. When Mark reached the desk seargent he saw the portly man pale causing Mark to smile slightly. "I need you to dirrect me to whoever is head of investigating these strange new murders."

"Of course sir." The desk seargent said as he handed Mark a piece of paper to take him to the detective in charge. Mark took it and immediatly went to speak with him. He arrived at the detective's office and knocked receiving a come in. The voice was decidedly femanine and Mark walked in to see a woman with reddish pink hair in a twin ponytail style but the tails looked like drills and she wore a jeans and a black blouse. To say that the two weren't expecting each other appearences was an understatement to say the least.

"Detective Teto I presume." Mark said. The woman nodded. "Excellent. I'm Lt Mark Frey of Special Investigations and my department will be working on this case seperately but we require all of the information you have currently and will have in the future."

"You have got to be kidding." Teto said to which Mark shook his head keeping his face serious. "Fine. Let me go make copies. Don't move." Mark nodded before putting his earbuds in and listened to the same song that was his ringer Kasane Territory. The song had just finished when the detective returned and handed Mark all of the files from each murder.

"Thank you so much." Mark said. "Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on huh?" Mark asked gaining a groan from Teto. "Ah well. Be seeing you detective."

"I'm sure, sir." Teto said as Mark left. "I'm sure we will." Mark immediatly returned to the manor after rushing by Sasaki Makie.

"Oh wow he was really cute." Makie said to herself as she ran walked to her dorm. Soon she found herself in a dark alley to save time on her commute. Little did she know that would be her greatest mistake as a figure took the chance and poinced on Makie and all the pinkette saw was black.

* * *

><p>There you go. The investigation is on!<p> 


End file.
